


For Science

by fictionforlife



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, holmes is a troll, skipping rope, victorian children, victorian games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife
Summary: Holmes and Watson was walking past by a few children playing skipping rope on the street when Holmes mentioned that he was not familiar with the exercise. Disbelievingly, Watson teased him. In retaliation, Holmes declared that he needed to examine this exercise closer and asked Watson to participate while he inspected.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clearinghouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearinghouse/gifts).



> clearinghouse, thank you for being very specific on what you want to see in your gift. I decided to do the skipping rope prompt, though I made a bit of a change by making Holmes trolled Watson a bit. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> I hope you like it!

\---


End file.
